Les péripéties d'une jeune Shinigami
by Thysia N
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'une jeune Shinigami qui fout la merde, partout où elle passe... C'est ma première Fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira


Depuis la découverte de son corps, la réflexion de Tsubasa était intense. Comment celui-ci avait fini dans cet état ? Et pourquoi elle ne se rappelait de rien ? Et bien d'autres questions dont les réponses restaient inconnues. Urahara avait fini par brûler l'enveloppe charnelle de la brune (du moins ce qui l'en reste) et le gigai de cette dernière avait été un peu amélioré, devenu bien vite inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle avait passée une dure journée au lycée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle franchie la porte du magasin et y découvrit une jeune fille brune en kimono noire, faisant bien deux tête de moins que celle-ci (Voir trois). Mais tandis qu'elle s'avança pour entrer et rejoindre l'arrière boutique, un objet non identifié vola dans sa direction, lui faisant rencontrer les pavés, tête la première. La porte se referma vite et quelqu'un fini par la traîner par le col de sa veste, étant inconsciente, une grimace effrayante sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un mal de crâne pointa vite le bout de son nez, ses yeux convulsaient légèrement. Se souvenant soudain de ce qui s'était passer, une veine commença à pulser dangereusement sur sa tempe, mais se calma rapidement en constatant que Ururu la fixait.

« ça va mieux » lui demanda Ururu, hésitante.

« Euh... Oui, mais pourquoi on m'a éjectée de la boutique comme ça ? Vous savez ce que c'est la délicatesse. » dit-elle encore sonnée par ce coup

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, être délicate » ajouta Ururu, toujours impassible.

« J'ai vu ça ! » lâcha la jeune femme, mais continua « C'est pas grave, je suppose que c'est à Urahara que j'en veux ? »

« Il m'as dit que personne ne devait savoir que tu travailles ici » répondit juste Ururu en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

Lorsque la porte fût refermée, la brune pesta tellement fort que Urahara eut les oreilles qui sifflent. Elle retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et soupira doucement.

Quand la boutique fût à nouveau déserte, elle chercha la source de ses souffrances de l'œil puis lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se rua vers lui et lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mur, le démolissant au passage. Il se redressa avec une tête consternée :

« Ça va pas, ça fait mal » ronchonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec force.

« Pardon ? Ça fait mal ? Je crois que j'ai pas frappée assez fort, j'avoue que je me suis un peu retenue mais tu as l'air d'avoir la tête dure. Attends, je recommence » elle leva la jambe pour préparer un autre coup quand Urahara bloqua instinctivement celle-ci.

Une tension se fit sentir entre les deux esprits, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque la brune se mit à parler :

« Pourquoi ? Qui était cette fille brune en kimono noire ? »

« Un shinigami » avoua Urahara en se relevant totalement.

« Un shinigami ? Ça existe ça ? » demanda Tsubasa, suspicieuse.

« Bien sur, tu comprendra tout quand je t'aurais expliqué plus en détail, et quand je t'aurais apprit quelques petites tours » dit-il.

« Des petits tours ? » Surprise, elle baissa la jambe pour regarder Urahara

« J'ai cru entendre que tu étais Kendoka, donc l'art du sabre n'a pas de secret pour toi » Continua-t-il en ramassant son bob qui était tombé lors de l'attaque surprise de Tsubasa.

« Mais je parles d'autres choses. » Il bascula la tête sur le côté, la brune recula par méfiance.

« Pour tout te dire, je préfère que tu reste cachée aux yeux des shinigamis pour le moment, je souhaite garder un atout dans ma manche. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait faire dégager de la boutique avec un coup de pied en pleine gueule » monotone, avec une once d'irritation.

« Mince, tu t'en souviens... Allez, Soit pas rancunière, on est quitte maintenant. » il était arrivé au bout du couloir quand il se retourna et lâcha

« Au faite... Jolie culotte en dentelle » puis il disparu dans l'angle comme si de rien était.

Un craquement sourd puis un hurlement et un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la petite boutique. Quand Tessai passa par la source du grand bordel, il retrouva Urahara étendu par terre dans une mare de sang.

Tsubasa regarda distraitement l'horloge au mur lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit violemment. Elle roula des yeux vers le nouveau venu mais retourna à la contemplation de l'heure, et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du comptoir. Il prit le col de la lycéenne et la souleva brusquement déplaçant au passage le comptoir. Elle ne cilla pas ayant cependant quittée l'horloge de vue. Elle prit le poignet de l'homme, le serra pour qui la lâche ce qui fût vite fait. Celui-ci avait beau être plus imposant qu'elle, elle le dominait sans soucis. En sentant la poigne se desserrer, la brune se délecta de l'expression de douleur qui peignait le visage dur. Elle sourit tout en défroissant son col:

« Que désirez-vous, monsieur ? » Sa voix était sereine mais l'homme ne s'y trompa pas, il déglutit

« Hum... Je cherche Urahara Kisuke » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme

Elle détailla le nouvel arrivant puis soupira, il avait l'air banal sauf peut-être le fait qu'il est les cheveux rouges, enfin ça changeait de la tignasse blonde qu'elle avait maintenant trop vu à son goût, elle se détourna pour se rasseoir quand elle ouvrit la bouche :

« URAHARA, IL A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI ! » la brune avait gueulée tout en se mettant à lire un magazine qu'elle trouva par là.

Urahara arriva dans l'instant, nonchalant. A la hauteur de la brune, celle-ci leva la tête quand ses yeux s'écarquilla, et un rire cristallin empli soudain la pièce. Tsubasa était tombée de sa chaise tout en se tenant le ventre, toujours pliée de rire. Le blond, de légères rougeurs sur les pommettes, avait une compresse sur la joue et des bouts de mouchoir dans le nez. La scène était comique, une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Urahara, là tout de suite, il avait des envies de meurtre et les rires de la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien à la situation:

« Que veux-tu mon cher Renji? » demanda sèchement Urahara, tout en retirant les morceaux de mouchoirs de son nez.

« Je cherche Rukia, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? » finit par dire difficilement le tatoué

Tsubasa avait fini de rire et écoutait désormais la conversation entre les deux énergumènes. Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant le prénom d'une femme et se rappela de la jeune fille qui était passée il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle regarda Urahara dont la bouche formait un mini sourire :

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, et même si je l'avais vu,je crois pas que je te l'aurais dit » il pivota la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

L'effet fût directe, Renji attrapa Urahara par le haut de son kimono et le ramena à lui, puis il lâcha :

« T'es vraiment un salaud, hein ? Dis-moi où elle est ? » il lui hurla dessus tout en le secouant de temps à autre

Tsubasa se leva du sol et serra le poignet de Renji, lorsqu'il lâcha prise, et elle mit son bras dans le dos puis força. Il grogna de douleur mais ne rendit pas les armes.

« T'es une vraie tête de mule toi, hum ? » Elle lui souffla cette phrase dans l'oreille, elle le plaqua sur le parquet et s'assit sur lui en renforçant d'avantage sa prise.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris... Arrête ! »

«Le mot magique ? » sa voix joueuse contrastait avec son air sadique

« Tss...S'il te plaît » il mit vite sa fierté de côté, ce qui déplu à sa tortionnaire

« Et bien, je pensait que les shinigamis étaient plus résistant que ça » Un rictus sournois apparue sur les lèvres délicates de Tsubasa mais se résigna en se mettant debout pour laisser le shinigami faire de même

Il remit son haut de kimono en place et regarda de travers la jeune femme, tournant les talons pour partir, il s'arrêta et demanda une dernière fois si Urahara avait vu Rukia. Celui-ci lui répondu négativement. Il disparu peu de temps après derrière la porte coulissante du magasin. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tsubasa ajouta curieusement:

« Tu sais où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi aussi tu sais où elle est » répondit Urahara avec un

« Pardon ? » Elle le regarda incrédule comme si il venait de débiter une connerie plus grosse que lui.


End file.
